Love Angle
by redystedyedy
Summary: This is a story about love between Dorothy and Scarecrow, This is also a story about love between Dorothy and Tin man.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about love of all kinds.**

Just because he didn't have a brain it didn't mean he had no heart. When the farmer made him he did put a heart in his soft straw body, so that he could love like everyone else. Now sitting beside a silent sleeping Dorothy he wished he didn't have one. He stared at the back of Dorothy's head and wished he could tell her how he felt, but alas that was not possible. A scarecrow and a human could never be together. The Tin man, who wasn't made to sleep either, could see the pain in Scarecrow's eyes.

"Scarecrow, my good friend, it gives me such pain to see that look in your eyes, why are you not your usual happy self?"

"Tin man you are lucky not to have a heart, mine yearns for the love of sweet Dorothy"

"You may not want a heart but I do. All the time I hear you talk about how you loved Dorothy I was always thinking, if you have no heart you won't be sad when Dorothy leaves. So here I am telling you, I have a solution, when we go to the Wizard let us ask him to give your heart to me"

"Oh Tin man, that would never work. Without my heart I do not think I will be happy"

"Think about it at least" and with that Tin man got up and went for a walk.

Give up my heart? So I won't love Dorothy anymore? Could it work? What would life be like without a heart? Suddenly Dorothy's breathing became less even, her eyes opened very fast and you saw horror in her round brown eyes.

"Scarecrow, are you there?!" Dorothy cried into the darkness

"Yes Dorothy I'm right here"

"I had such a terrible dream, I left Oz and you weren't there to say goodbye"

"Don't worry Dorothy. I will be there when that dreadful time comes, but now you should go back to bed for we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Of course you will be there, how foolish of me to think otherwise" and with that said Dorothy Yawned and closed her eyes.

Soon her breathing was even again. Scarecrow got up slowly, careful not to wake Dorothy. He needed some fresh air. While scarecrow was walking he saw the Tin man rusted in place. Scarecrow figured the Tin man was crying because he stepped on a bug or something like that but Scarecrow didn't know that Tin man's tears were for something or should I say someone else. While Tin man was listening to Scarecrow talk about Dorothy all the time he realized that even though he didn't have a heart he did have feelings. He knew this because he felt in love with Dorothy. Poor Tin man was so sad he went for a walk and started to cry. Then he rusted and he had to stay there till Scarecrow came. Scarecrow was about to go get Tin man's oil can but then he heard a little pitter patter of feet running on the soft green grass which made him forget everything he was thinking about. Then lit by the light of the moon Scarecrow saw Dorothy's face.

"Scarecrow! Why'd you leave?"

"Oh I'm sorry Dorothy I thought you were asleep."

While all this was happening the Tin man was watching from the shadows.

"Scarecrow, please never leave me again"

"Me leave you Dorothy? You're the one going back to Kansas!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I wish I could stay, but what about Auntie Em and Uncle Henry…?"

With that said Scarecrow built up all of his courage and said" Maybe this will help you decide to stay" and then he kissed her.

In the book "The Princess Bride" it says that in all of eternity there have only been 4 kisses so pure that earth becomes a little nicer. This kiss was one of those 4. Seeing this kiss made the Tin man even sadder but he couldn't cry because his mouth was rusted shut. When this kiss finished Dorothy and Scarecrow stared into each other's eyes.

"Dorothy, how can we ever be together? You're human, I'm a scarecrow, and also you will be leaving soon. What can we do?" Said Scarecrow, breaking the silence.

"Oh Scarecrow my love, let us not think of the grim future ahead, let us stay in the present" and with that said Dorothy kissed Scarecrow again. "Scarecrow, please go find food for the morning" said Dorothy after the kiss was done.

"Yes my dear, of course."

When Dorothy saw that Scarecrow was gone she went and got Tin man's oil can because while she was in Scarecrow's arms she saw Tin man rusted in place. Dorothy ran till she found the cottage where the lion was sleeping, she picked up the oil can and ran back to poor Tin man. When she got back to the woods she found Tin man again and oiled him till he was fit to walk and talk.

"Thank you Dorothy" Said a smiling Tin man

"It was my pleasure" Said Dorothy with a smile on her face too.

"You know Dorothy, you have the most beautiful eyes" said Tin man coming closer to Dorothy

This made Dorothy bow her head and blush "Oh really? What do they look like?"

Tin man stared into her beautiful green eyes "Your eyes are like the emeralds that shine in the emerald city, but your eyes are twice as pretty"

"Well thank you Tin man"

"It was my pleasure"

Dorothy looked into the Tin man's eyes and saw love in them. Did he love her? She decided she would find out.

"Tin man, will you…? No it's a silly question"

"What Dorothy, what is it?

"Tin man, will kiss me?"

Tin man didn't need to be asked twice; he slowly took Dorothy into his hands and kissed her. This kiss was another 1 out of the 4 pure kisses. Dorothy realized what she had done; she had just betrayed two of her best friends. While this kiss was going on Scarecrow had just came back from finding food when he saw his lover and Tin man kissing each other. Scarecrow dropped all of his food and ran for the barn. Dorothy saw this and ran after Scarecrow and seeing this Tin man's feelings became hurt and he ran away too. Dorothy ran to the cottage but neither of them were there. Dorothy sat on the ground and started to cry.

"Why couldn't I have chosen one? Why did I have to go ahead everything? I love them both how can decide? I don't want to decide" Thought Dorothy

Then she heard footsteps and she lost her train of thought, in came Scarecrow and Tin man. They sat Dorothy down and said

"Dorothy pick one of us, you may not have both of us. Pick now or you get neither."

Dorothy stood there with her mouth opened wide. What would she decide?

**My readers are the people who will decide, write on my review page your comments and who you want to win more and my next story will be about Dorothy and the winner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Finally the sequel to Love Angle, this one is shorter but i love it all the same :P I'm not going play favorites! So sit back and enjoy the ride! **

From the first day she saw both of their faces she knew that she loved them, but she didn't know which one she loved more. Scarecrow had a sweet smile and a loving heart but Tin man was someone you could count on that would always be there to help and comfort you. Both of these wonderful people had qualities that made Dorothy love and respect them, but they both had bad qualities too. Scarecrow was the clumsiest person she had ever known, he always fell and Tin man cried every time he hurt something, even a bug, so he was rusted most of the time. But those two weren't the only two with bad qualities, Dorothy had some too. Her biggest flaw was that she could never choose. Other decisions she had to go through have never been so important. This decision would change her life as she knew it. You might think that this wasn't such a big decision but let's walk in her shoes for a few minutes. When she says yes to one of her friends the other friend would be heartbroken and would probably never talk to her again. Dorothy thought the best choice would to just choose neither of them, but she wouldn't be happy without one of them. Dorothy bit her fingernails, a bad habit of hers, and looked them both in the eye. "I can't choose between both you! I love you both! How can I take one or neither? You are torturing me here! I know it's wrong to do this to you but I can't choose, I just can't" and she started to cry. Dorothy knew she was being selfish but she couldn't help herself. Love was love and nobody could change how you feel. Suddenly Dorothy realized who she loved more and that made cry like never before because now she would have to hurt one of their feelings. Tin man, her lover was Tin man. She had to tell them but she didn't know how. Dorothy looked them both straight in the eyes and said it. "I pick Tin man, I love you Scarecrow, I really do, don't get mad, but you made me choose and this is my decision." Hearing this the Scarecrow ran away as fast as he could while Tin man grabbed Dorothy and kissed her which made her fill with joy, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Scarecrow running away looking like he had tears in his eyes, even though scarecrows can't cry. Dorothy turned her head away and looked back at Tin man but in her head she was thinking "What have I done?"

**OMG! What's going to happen? Well lucky for you there is a third chapter! You will just have to wait for it to come out!**


End file.
